


sleepy saturday morning

by iidkkdii



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: it's saturday and the couple is sleepy. pretty cut and dry.





	sleepy saturday morning

chris blinks himself awake, opening his eyes to a dark bedroom. a ball of warmth is pressed against him, limbs flung out over his body. a second, smaller ball of warmth sleeps soundly against his leg and he knows it’s leon’s cat, munchkin.

 

the first ball of warmth is leon, who’s entire body weight is firmly pressed against his side, arm and leg over his chest and legs, respectively. he takes a deep breath and sighs it out, still asleep. his fingers twitch in some kind of dream.

 

chris carefully turns onto his side and brushes leon’s hair out of his face, tucking the brown-gray locks behind his ear. studying leon’s face, he still can’t believe that _leon scott kennedy_ is his _fiancé_ . the most beautiful man in the world wants to spend the rest of his life with _chris._

 

and saying that leon is the most beautiful man in the world is no understatement. hard, yet soft features tie in his emotional eyes and stoic expressions. long lashes with hints of blond rest lightly on prominent cheekbones, fluttering softly. his soft, pink lips twitch into a small, sleepy smile.

 

“what, watching me sleep, now?” leon mumbles, opening his eyes and looking directly into chris’.

 

jesus christ. leon’s eyes - piercing blue, deep as the ocean and bright as a clear, cloudless sky. chris could look at them forever, but instead he leans in and kisses leon softly.

 

“you got a problem with me watching my fiancé sleep?” chris asks, taking leon’s ringed hand. “i can do whatever i want.”

 

leon cocks an eyebrow. “oh, really?”

 

chris merely nods, dropping leon’s hand and sitting up. rubbing his eyes. he runs a hand through his bed hair, yawning widely. picking up his phone, he checks the time.

 

 _8:37AM_ , it shows him. another ten or so minutes before his alarm goes off.

 

“i gotta get up for real in like… ten minutes.” chris puts the phone back on the nightstand and falls onto his back. he rubs his face with both hands, groaning, “fuuuuck… can i just, like, call in today? i don’t wanna go.”

 

leon sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands, stretching luxuriously. “well, tell ya what. let’s brush our teeth and shower real quick and then-”

 

leon get interrupted by a yawn. “-and then we can come back to bed and neither of us go in today.”

 

chris gets up too, on leon’s side of the bed. he leans down and leon stands on his tiptoes and they kiss for a moment, short and sleepy.

 

“mm, love you, baby,” chris murmurs, tracing fingers down leon’s side, squeezing his hip gently.

 

leon blushes lightly and whispers, “i love you too.”

 

after they shower and brush their teeth, they’re back in bed, cuddling and legs tangled. leon’s eyes keep slipping shut for a few seconds, then a few minutes, until eventually, they don’t open again. chris watches his lover sleep again, memorizing every detail of his face.

 

soon enough, he drifts off as well, holding leon tightly in his huge arms.

**Author's Note:**

> see i can do fluff! it's not all smut!


End file.
